


Perfect Sense

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizing he has feelings for Elijah shatters Sean's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/gifts).



> Written September 2007 as a birthday gift for Keye.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0004bbsq/)

Sean told himself it made perfect sense.

The others were younger and single. They liked going out to clubs, enjoyed drinking and dancing, so it made perfect sense that they'd want to hang out together and not have him come along to cramp their style. Sean understood, but even though he always declined their less-than-sincere invitations to go club-hopping with them, it didn't change the fact that he felt hurt that they hadn't tried harder to change his mind.

They'd become like family during their stay in New Zealand, treating each other with the familiarity of brothers, so it made perfect sense that they'd become casually physical with each other. No one was more affectionate than Elijah, who was always hugging the other hobbits and Orlando, even kissing them, most often on the cheek, but often enough on the lips. Sean got his share, but it didn't change the fact that he felt something akin to jealousy every time he saw someone else getting one of Elijah's hugs and especially one of his kisses.

With he and Elijah spending their days together filming Frodo and Sam's journey to Mordor, Sean thought it made perfect sense that they would dream about each other. He'd taken psychology courses in college and knew that everyday happenings, the frustrations as well as the happy moments, manifested themselves in dreams. Sean dreamed about Elijah often, waking up with pleasant feelings, but rarely any real memory of the dreams themselves.

Then one night Sean woke from a dream about Elijah that he _did_ remember. He bolted upright in bed, his body bathed in sweat, his cock rigid against his belly, and the vision of Elijah lying naked under him still vivid in his mind. When he'd convinced himself that it was because they spent so much time together, it made perfect sense that he would have a sexual dream about his co-star, but it didn't change the fact that he was a happily-married husband and father and that his co-star was ten years his junior and male.

Sean told himself it made perfect sense, but when he couldn't make himself believe it, he knew nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
